


Plan A

by Constellatius



Series: Dean Winchester And The Novak Twins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom!Cas, Dry Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slight underage, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Sub!jimmy, Threesome, Twincest, Very slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a plan, He has entitled it ‘Get Dean Winchester Back into Our Bed’.</p><p>Dean/Cas/Jimmy threesome PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A

**Author's Note:**

> As with before Dean is 16, Cas and Jimmy are 17.

Cas has a plan, He has entitled it ‘Get Dean Winchester Back into Our Bed’, inspired he knows, he thinks it describes it perfectly. Each twin had a part to play to ensure by the end of the week they had Dean naked and wrecked.

The plan wasn’t worth planning, as it turns out. Dean invited himself back.

All bad boy attitude and a juxtaposition of freckles he slid up to Cas, dropped a box in his lap and with a wink disappeared. Opening in class wasn’t the best of ideas. The box held three cock rings and a pink vibrator, Cas nearly dropped the box in shock. He hid it in his bag until he got home, that night he took a thousand pictures of Jimmy open and filled. He sent everyone to Dean.

On Thursday, Cas felt a pair of strong arms wrap round him, when he turned round he saw Dean Winchester standing slightly taller than him, Jimmy on his left. The threesome left school and didn’t return till Monday.

\----------------------------------------------------

Jimmy is perfect, submissive and so so pretty. He has let his brother and Dean keep him on edge for hours. His orgasm kept just out of reach.

It all started before they even stepped foot inside the house, as with many things the impala was the key. 

Cas had leaned over the front seat, mouth wet from sucking down Dean, come dribbling from the edge of his lips, he had made Jimmy watch every move, listen to each noise, each curse. He is hard in his pants. His older brother smashes their lips together, he tastes Dean on Cas’s lips, he chases the taste into Cas’s mouth, it is like a drug, he can’t get enough. Cas pulls away before Jimmy has had his fill, in a tender gesture he places a ring in his hand, kisses his temple and shows him what to do.

Cas climbs into the back seat to help his baby brother fit the ring, he can’t help but play with Jimmy’s pretty cock, hard and leaking against his hand, he jerks him to the edge. Hand twisting on the upstroke, hand wet from come and spit from Deans blow job. He sees Deans eyes on them, the sounds of Led Zeppelin are drowned out by moans. The car smells of sex and underneath cherry. Dean calls him cherry pie just as his cock twitches with the need to come.

As soon as they are in the house Dean picks him up, Jimmy has his legs around a small waist. Dean pushes them back into the wall, Jimmy thinks that is going to hurt later, the force has knocked off a photo frame, right now he doesn’t care. Dean has his mouth; he kisses with a passion that is all consuming, dirty, wet and possessive. Jimmy sees his older brother unbuttoning Deans shirt, a blue plaid shirt, filled with holes. Cas is kissing Deans neck, the blond is moaning into the kiss. Jimmy can feel Deans cock against his ass; he needs to be naked now. Hands are tangled in his hair; Cas steals the kiss from Dean. His brother smashes his mouth to his. His kisses are designed to tease him, a promise of things to come, all tongue and spit. 

Dean shifts Jimmy in his arms, the youngest boy is having trouble, Jimmy pulls away from the kiss to see Cas palming Dean though his jeans, on hand on his cock the other on his bare chest, his fingers pinching a perky nipple. 

‘Downstairs now!’ Cas demands, his cheeks flushed and pants half undone. Jimmy can see the outline of his hard cock; a damp patch has formed on his pants.

Jimmy is lying on the bed, Cas has a tongue in his ass, he circles his rim. He starts the same way every time, little kitten licks to his hole, teasing him; he wants his brother to beg for his tongue, beg to be fucked. Cas will bring his fingers to Jimmy’s mouth, make his brother suck them down, Jimmy will bob on the fingers, getting them dripping. He wishes it was Cas’s cock instead. Cas will circle Jimmy’s rim before pushing his tongue in. He will fuck jimmy until he comes apart on his tongue.

‘Dean you should see this pretty little pussy, so desperate for more. Such a dirty little slut.’ 

Dean is sat on Jimmy’s face, his hole full of Cas’s come. Cas filled jimmy up with their new toy as he fucked Dean, He gave the youngest boy the remote. Dean is ruthless, never keeping the setting constant, he would rush Jimmy to orgasm and pull him back, constantly changing the setting from quick to slow. Jimmy thinks this isn’t the first time Dean has played with this toy, he knows exactly how to manipulate it. The pink toy has seven different vibrations; Dean knows which will get Jimmy there quickest and which will make him beg, which will allow his orgasm to creep up on him and which are designed for teasing only. He watched his big brother pound into Dean, the boy running his mouth, all dirty talk and gasping moans. He watched as Cas commanded him to look as his big brother used Dean. Jimmy watched every thrust, every stroke and every kiss. He longs for Dean or Cas inside him, Cas’s tongue isn’t enough, the toy isn’t enough. 

Dean clicks his tongue, he rides Jimmy’s mouth, the taste of Cas and Dean together is enough to make Jimmy come, he comes though the cock ring, he comes dry with a whine. Cas kisses his over sensitive cock, he is still hard, he needs more. His brother pulls away, beckoning for Dean to move too.

Jimmy is left in the middle of the bed, the other two boy inspecting him from the other side of the room. He sees Dean lean over to whisper to his brother, his hand cups his cock. Cas’s head is thrown back, eyes rolling into his skull as Dean kisses his neck and palms him.

Dean drops to his knees, Jimmy watches as the younger boy take his brother in to his mouth, Cas’s hand are on the back of his head.

Jimmy reaches for his cock; he is so hard it is painful.

‘First you come, then you touch yourself. Baby brother don’t you know you belong to us.’ Cas circles round him, fisting his hand into his hair, his thumb strokes just over forehead, he is shaking his head, his eye travel to Dean. Dean who has taken Jimmy’s cock into his mouth, he is sucking him down, tongue swirling over his cock, dribble drips from his mouth. He deep throats Jimmy, seemingly not bothered as his thrusts forward, unable to stop himself. ‘What ever shall we do with you?’ Deans eyes are bright, Cas’s dark, the touch of these two boys is electric all over his body. ‘What do you think Dean?’ Cas questions other hand reaching down to play with Jimmy’s nipples.  
Dean drops Jimmy’s cock, spit soaked and hard, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. ‘Spank him! Naughty boys get spanked’

Cas seems to think it over, his fingers squeezing over pink nubs, he nods, ‘good idea Dean,’ he leans down to cups Deans face, kissing him twice on the lips, Jimmy sees Deans smile, he looks beautiful. ‘See baby brother, Dean knows how to be good, shame you don’t. I want you bent over the bed, legs spread. You better not touch yourself.’

Jimmy waits, he expects the spanking straight away, he knows he made Cas angry, disappointed. Naughty boys must take there punishment. He waits for a minute, nothing comes. He is bent over the bed, back to Cas and Dean, his legs shake with the angle he is bent at. He chances a glance behind him, hearing a moan he sees Dean on the sofa, on his knees, Cas is underneath him. They are 69ing, Jimmy whines for then, he knows he is going to get in more trouble but he doesn’t like waiting.

He hears a wet pop, followed by a sex wrecked voice ‘Seems like someone wants to watch, what do you think doll, should we let him?’ Jimmy see’s Dean nod his head.

‘Make him wait baby, make him watch us, see how you look when you come down my throat, make it wish it was him’ Jimmy moans at Deans words, the younger boy has Cas’s cock in his mouth again, he bobs slowly up and down. Cas is flushed all over, the round smells like sex, light pulses around the two boys. Cas flicks his wrist, a signal, Jimmy turns round to watch.

‘You can watch brother but no touching’ he is told, he pupils blown and cock hard, ‘sit on the bed.’ Jimmy sits legs spread, watching his brother fuck Dean.  
Cas has Dean in his mouth and two fingers in his ass, Dean is moaning around Cas’s cock, ass thrusting back into his hand. Wet sloppy blowjobs are traded, each boy doesn’t last long, Dean sucks Cas down, mouth hitting pubic hair, he is held in place with a hand on his back as Cas comes down his throat. He cleans Cas’s cock as the oldest boy makes Dean come around his fingers.

They trade lazy kisses. Dean’s cock twitches as he looks at Jimmy. The boys cock is leaking against his belly, flushed and straining. He watches as Cas stands, as Jimmy bends over the bed, legs spread, greedy hole on display. He watches as the first slap back Jimmy’s ass bounce, the younger twin moans, two slaps in quick succession has Deans cock interested again. Cas’s palm leaves red handprints over the pale skin, after ten slaps jimmy is moaning none stop, a string of whimpers and whines tumble out of his mouth. Cas calls Dean over, as he waits Cas circles Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy has his head on the bed, ass up in the air.

Cas steps behind Dean, fitting his naked body against Deans. He feels a hard cock in between his cheeks, he grinds down. Cas takes his hand in his, he shows Dean exactly what to do, swings their arms forward to and on Jimmy’s ass. Three slaps quickly bounce of the boy’s ass, Cas is rutting against his ass, peppering kisses over his neck, shoulders, anywhere he can reach. The last two slaps are slow, Dean makes Jimmy wait, and he presses his cock to Jimmy’s slick hole. The boy tries to push back onto him; he pulls away before spanking him one last time.

Cas’s arm are around him, they admire their handiwork. Jimmy’s ass is read and abused. Cas walks Dean over to the bed, he arranges him just the way he wants him. On his hands and knees, ass open and ready for him, he moves Jimmy on to the bed, sitting him down in front of Dean. Cas flops Down beside Dean kissing, his way down his spine, he guides Deans hands to Jimmy’s cock. 

Dean is wet from Jimmy’s tongue, stretched out from the first fucking. Cas’s first two fingers slide into him with little resistance. Cas scissors Deans asshole. Lube coating his long fingers, he finds Deans sweet spot, causing the boy to arch up from the bed; he is peppering kisses over the curve of his ass. He slides in with a short thrust.

Cas is inside of Dean, the youngest boy is on his knees, his back arched as Cas thrusting into him. He is moaning loud and frequent. For once he isn’t running his mouth, commenting on every move, begging Cas to fuck him harder, he instead has his hands wrapped round Jimmy’s cock. He is still wearing the ring, his ass sore. His cock is red, sore and leaking, he needs to come, and he has never been this desperate before. Cas covers Dean with his boy, leaning down over the boy to grab his nipples, he twists as Dean strokes over Jimmy’s cock head. He whispers to Dean, two pairs of eyes look at Jimmy; Cas is sucking a hickey into Deans neck as he snaps the cock ring off Jimmy. Jimmy is coming from one stroke; Dean thumbs the head, a bead of precome rolling over his fingers. Jimmy feels his release bubble up inside him, from his head to his toes heat rushes over him followed by cold; he comes with a scream, a shout of Deans name. Dean jerks his cock through orgasm; jerk him until he is sobbing with relief. He places a small kiss on the tip.

Jimmy is sticky covered in his own come. Cas is still fucking into Dean, the younger boy comes untouched seconds after Jimmy, his cock spurting over the bed. Cas comes inside Dean, reaching his hand out to Jimmy. 

Jimmy is pulled down the bed to his brother and Dean. Dean tucks him under his arm, Cas lay on top of Dean, his cock still inside. Jimmy is showered with chaste, innocent kisses from both boys, They hold him close, not caring that they are lying on come covered sheets, that they will have to unstick themselves from each other. Dean as before falls asleep first, he falls asleep kissing Jimmy’s neck, Cas places two small kisses on Deans head and one on Jimmy’s lips before he rolls them over, He extends his arm to his baby brother. They high five, the plan was a success. Dean opens one eye and sleepily calls them dorks. Jimmy shuffles towards them; he is grabbed by Deans arms. He falls asleep with his face buried in Deans chest and Cas’s hand resting on his hip.


End file.
